Hilwen
"Diamonds are forever" ''-Hilwen.'' Shawn Hensley, also known as''' Hilwen''', is a superhero operating in Alpha City and a founding member of the Hypermen. Biography Faust's Strike Hilwen joined the Hypermen in 1941, with the technological hero Cronos and the angelic warrior Valkyrie, as well as Darkstar. The team receives its first call to action when someone stole the Staff of Anubis from the Museum of Natural History. It was the elusive thief-for-hire Ms. Scarlet, who sold it to Faust, a powerful warlock. With an army of the undead, Faust attacked Alpha City, culminating in a battle between the Hypermen and the warlock in the shape of a gigantic snake made of sand. In the end, the villain was defeated and the Staff returned to the museum. First Confrontation with the Axis Elite The team was visited by Prime Minister of England Winston Churchill, to deal with a team of Nazi supervillains known as The Axis Elite that is planning to destroy Liverpool with a mysterious new mass destruction weapon. Our heroes arrive at an aircarrier ship, where they face the brute Panzer, the sadistic Schadenfreude and their leader, the arrogant Blitzkrieg. In the battle, a darkness attack from Schadenfreude blinds permanently Valkyrie. But the whole mission was a hoax to distract the Hypermen from the real plan: The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Attack on Pearl Harbor Our heroes are attacked in their way to Pearl Harbor, but find a new ally: the angel Althea. At the military base they face the Japanese supervillains Steel Samurai, a man in a high tech armor, and Amaterasu, a psychotic teenager with pyrokinetic powers, as well as Kamikaze, another teen girl who can fly faster than light. During the battle, Valkyrie gets affected by the darkness in her eyes and becomes the evil Abbaddon. As our heroes stop the enemy, Kamikaze starts to wonder if her alliance to the Japanese Navy is really worth it. Back at the Hyperdome, they watch as Franklin Delano Roosevelt officially inserts America into World War II. The Kidnapping of Melody Jones One week after the Attack on Pearl Harbor, Shawn sprang into action again, when the supervillain Minstrel kidnapped the singer Melody Jones. With the help of the Hypermen, she discovered he was the son of millionaire Roger Grandioso and planned to use his latest invention to steal the musician's talent. After a climatic battle at Grandioso Industries, the villain was brought to justice. The Washington Bridge Terrorist Attack After saving people from a fire, the heroes are contacted by Darkstar to investigate the robbery of military weaponry. Their investigation leads to the Vincenzo mafia family, who was selling the stolen weapons in the underground market (literally; they were in the sewers). After an interrogation, Roger Vincenzo reveals that he sold the weapons and a bomb to a man named Karl Müller. Turns out he's a Nazi, working with Blitzkrieg to explode the Washington Bridge. After defeating them, they meet FBI agent Anderson Roman, who tries to take Paythas back to the lab but gets persuaded into letting him join the Hypermen. The Atlantis Uprising The Lost City of Atlantis strikes Alpha City, commanded by the evil Deep King, but then quickly retreats. An Atlantean girl with water powers meets the heroes claiming that Deep is his uncle and dethroned his mother using the legendary Trident of Poseidon. After traveling to Atlantis they discover that a lost relic, the Eye of Polyphemus, can stop him, but it's hidden in the Mariana Trench with a Sea Dragon. They get the Eye and face Deep King, who summons the very same Sea Dragon when his powers fail. But it isn't enough to stop the Hypermen, and he's defeated and banished from Atlantis. As our heroes celebrate, Alpha Man calls: the villains escaped the Hyperdome, and Faust stole the Trident! The Hypermen Christmas Special On the Christmas of 1944, Shawn went to the North Pole to stop the evil Ice Queen, who kidnapped Alpha City's children as well as Santa Claus. Aided by some escaped elves, she and the Hypermen battled the villainess until it was revealed that she was the orphaned mutant Carol Joy. After the quest, the team had a Christmas party at the Hyperdome, and Carol was adopted by police chief Jenkins and his wife. The Final Battle Against the Axis Elite The Axis Elite's plot is finally revealed: Projekt Wunderwaffe, a mysterious machine created by combining the crystals in both the Staff of Anubis and the Trident of Poseidon. With an unexpected help from mob boss Pietro Vincenzo, the Hypermen were smuggled into German territory and invaded the Elite's hideout at the Bavarian Alps. It was all a trap, and they end up captured, forced to witness the machine's activation by Hitler himself, transforming Blitzkrieg into a demigod. However, the Nazi villain turns against his creators, killing Hitler and threatening to take over mankind. It was only thanks to Cronos' engenhosity and the team's powerful skills that they defeated Blitz, saving the world.Category:Superheroes Category:Hypermen